bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Christopher Skyline/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Since high school, Christopher has always been very popular with people, especially girls. But one day he met Pamela, who had no interest in him, even looked at him with a grumpy face. Christopher, who recognizes that he does what he does because he just wants everyone to like him, wanted to meet her and try to encourage her. Although their first encounters had occasional disagreements, eventually they fell in love with each other. After becoming a professional hero known as Captain Celebrity, he asked Pamela to marry him and she accepted. Despite the good start, the marriage soon begins to went through bad times. He always wound up making her mad, and his job as a hero wasn’t going well either. Due to his Playboy personality, he had relationships with other women. People he considered to be good pals turned out to be using him. And some of the villains he took down, turned around and sued him, like he was in the wrong. Because of this, he's gotten in trouble, been subject to multiple scandals and had lawsuits filed against him, many of which were from women he flirted with. So much so, Pamela has pretty much made a business in their lawsuits against him. Due to all of this, Captain Celebrity earned the nickname of "Captain Troublemaker", and could not continue working as a hero in his home country, caming to Japan to try his luck there. Synopsis The arrival of the Captain Celebrity The Captain Celebrity appears for the first time when Koichi Haimawari is chasing after a thief on a motorcycle. The villain uses his Longleg Quirk to kick Koichi in the face, causing him to lose control and be about to be run over by a truck. Fortunately for him, he is rescued by Captain Celebrity, who also apprehends the thief. The new Hero praises Koichi's courage but suggests leaving the dangerous jobs to the pros. Koichi thanks the hero and asks for his name, who is offended that Koichi does not know of him. Christopher reveals himself to be Captain Celebrity, the top-ranked American Hero. Captain Celebrity signs an autograph on Koichi's All Might hoodie, much to Koichi's chagrin, before takes to the skies while bidding Koichi farewell. The next day, the city is under attack by a Godzilla-like Villain. Koichi is helps evacuate citizens; a little girl asks for help in rescuing someone called Masahiko. Captain Celebrity shows up and Koichi informs him tabout the situation, but Captain Celebrity decides to wait until the media arrives on the scene and since the Police have not made any requests he is not obligated to act. An aggravated Koichi goes off to rescue Masahiko himself. When Captain Celebrity is informed that the media is on its way and dispatch requests from the Police Force have been arranged, Captain Celebrity flies to the monster Villain and defeats him; rescuing a female civilian in the process. However, his recklessness in handling the monstrous Villain causes collateral damage in nearby buildings, forcing Koichi to dodge the falling debris while rescuing Masahiko, which turns out to be a dog. A collapsing building is falling to him but Captain Celebrity rescues Koichi. Koichi is disappointed that he ended up being saved, but the little girl thanks Koichi for saving Masahiko. Captain Celebrity admits that Koichi deserves all the credit for rescuing the dog, only because it is out of his area of expertise. Koichi thanks Captain Celebrity for the compliment. However, Captain Celebrity doesn’t like his "drab" hoodie, much to Koichi's chagrin. Due to the monster attack, one of the buildings had started to collapse, so the Police Force began evacuating the people inside. Koichi helps and finds a man and a woman in one of the rooms. Captain Celebrity appears and offers to carry the woman. Suddenly, rubble from the building begins to crumble and fall on Koichi, but Captain Celebrity stops it and saves him. Captain Celebrity poses at the cameras while an annoyed Koichi carries the man to safety. Seeing that the demolition and removal of the building requires more entertainment, Captain Celebrity brings in his personal cheerleader squad. To Koichi surprise, one of the cheerleaders turns out to be Makoto Tsukauchi. Interested in Makoto, Captain Celebrity invites her to lunch on top of a skyscraper, which she is excited for. Next day, in the skyscraper, Makoto looks down and sees that a bank robbery is occurring and tells Captain Celebrity about it. However, Captain Celebrity is more interested in her and their date. To his shock, Makoto reveals that she became friends with his ex-wife Pamela last week. Makoto tells Captain Celebrity that Pamela doesn't want him going back to his old ways and threatens him with another lawsuit, which scares Captain Celebrity into temporarily leaving their lunch so that he can stop the bank robbery. After that, he spots Koichi, grabs him and takes him to the skyscraper to take selfies with him and Makoto, doing so in order to show his wife Pamela that he hasn't reverted to his old ways. Koichi sees the pictures and notes that Captain Celebrity doesn't strike him as someone who would be buddy-buddy with other men. Makoto realizes that Captain Celebrity should start appealing to the male demographic as his fanbase consists entirely of females. Taking Makoto's advice into account, Captain Celebrity's cheerleading squad dress up as schoolboy delinquents to appeal to the male demographic. In response to his extreme change, internet communities and media overseers begin jokingly asserting that this change came from he being stricken with food poisoning from all the Japanese sushi. Residing in Japan During the following weeks, he is dedicated to defeat villains that appear from time to time to cause troubles in the city, being followed by his male cheering squad, to which he embarrassingly greets back. One day, Makoto, who was now the chief manager of Captain Celebrity Agency, decides to use his image to promote a music festival, where many local artists participated, among them Kazuho Haneyama as Pop☆Step. The night of the festival, not far from there, the acts of a Villain causes a blackout, delaying the event. When the audience begins to get rowdy, Captain Celebrity arrives after hearing that there were problems. Makoto tells him to go and retrieve some spare generators to restore the power, to which he accesses. The generators are fixed and the festival continues without further incident. After that, Captain Celebrity continues with his routine of defeating villains, perform acts of heroism, and be under the control of Makoto. During one of those days, he rescues Koichi from a giant mantis-like villain, whom he easily defeats. After being saved, Koichi is told by Captain Celebrity that they should go back to the penthouse and talk about how justice should be handled going forward. At the penthouse, Celebrity tells Koichi that he doesn't appreciate the extra workload he has to take whenever Koichi takes on a villain he can't handle and has to be saved. Also tells him that Makoto Tsukauchi gives him a very busy schedule and that the penthouse is the only place he can escape to for relaxation. Makoto calls Koichi about Captain Celebrity's location, and he tells her where he is. Makoto suddenly appears, and gets Celebrity to leave since they have a busy schedule ahead of them. The next day, while Captain Celebrity and Tensei Iida filmed a commercial, a mysterious individual frees Bat Villain, now transformed into Next-Level Villains. Bat Villain manages to get rid of Tensei Iida and fly away. Fortunately, he does not suffer any serious injuries, and along with Captain Celebrity, he pursues Bat Villain, who is flying to the Narufest in search of Koichi because he is looking for Koichi. Once there, he catches Koichi and takes him flying. However, Captain Celebrity finally managed to catch up Bat Villain, while he slowing down to kidnap Koichi, and knock him out while preventing Koichi from falling to the ground, being congratulated and acclaimed for it. Target of the Villains Factory Several months later, Captain Celebrity enjoys Christmas along with Makoto, Koichi, Kazuho and the Marukane Performers. After the celebration Makoto, informs him that he can return to the United States, because his license will be reinstated. When he ask about the lawsuit, she said that most of these lawsuits amounted to entrapment of some kind and were otherwise frivolous. She also informs him that he is going to be a father, which surprised Captain Celebrity because he did not have idea that his ex-wife Pamela was pregnant. After learning this, he promised to stop his skirt chasing ways and become someone a child could respect. This shows a side of him that know humility. After the party, the Little Sisters of Saint Lila's Academy get into a taxi, but from the sky appears a flying creature that takes the taxi, with the girls inside. Captain Celebrity goes out in pursuit, but just when he is going to reach them, Number 6, who had organized everything, uses a device to make the creature explode. Using his aerodynamic barrier, Captain Celebrity manages to protect the girls, leaving unharmed of the explosion, although when doing it he lowers his own protection, suffering several wounds, although nothing really serious. Number 6, having observed all that, manages to deduce the weak point of Captain Celebrity, and decides to leave to prepare a new attack to end his life. The next morning, both the news and the internet echo both the rescue and the decision of Captain Celebrity to return to the United States. Makoto decides to organize a farewell party at the Tokyo Sky Egg. After several weeks organizing for the event, the farewell party is celebrated, with the participation of several Japanese heroes. The event runs without incident, until Christopher decides to show to the public a picture with his wife Pamela and their newborn child, and then he calls her. However, Pamela gets upset when Captain Celebrity tells her that she had shown that photo to thousands of people, and hangs up the call. Makoto decides to move on to the next act ahead of schedule, while Captain Celebrity tries to fix the situation with his wife. However, while still apologizing to his wife for what he did, the Tokyo Sky Egg is attacked by five bombers, sent by Number 6 to assassinate the Captain. Three of them self-destruct, to distract the captain and to seriously damaging the infrastructure, threatening to collapse with thousands of innocent people inside. To prevent the tower from falling, Captain Celebrity uses his enormous strength to hold the building, but this leaves him helpless. Everything is coming out just as Number 6 had planned, and sends one of the two remaining Bombers to attack him. It is a creature that was specially designed to face Captain Celebrity, with six arms, the ability to throw explosive punches, and to regenerate any lost limb. The creature mercilessly attacks Captain Celebrity, but despite the punishment he received, he continues to hold the building, ensuring that he can withstand hundreds of those more attacks. At that moment, Koichi appears and uses his Scrappy Thrust Style to protect the Captain, preventing him from receiving more explosive punches from the Bomber . Koichi holds up enough time until the arrival of several heroes who come to his aid. Seeing the heroes defeating the Bombers, Captain Celebrity asks Koichi for a favor: Get a message to his wife and son and tell them “your husband and daddy is a great hero”. Totally exhausted and injure by the attacks, Christopher falls inexorably to the ground, while wondering if he has finally managed to perform an heroic act that his wife Pamela would be proud of. His thoughts disappear when he realizes Koichi unconsciously jumps to save him. Realizing what he has just done, Koichi asks Captain Celebrity to uses his Flight, but he replies that he does not have enough strength left to fly. With this situation, Captain Celebrity grabs Koichi and makes a last effort to activate the protective barrier of his Quirk and covers Koichi with it to protect him from the fall, while praying for his salvation. Several Heroes try to save the two, but Number 6, annoyed because the heroes have dismantled their plans, orders the last bomber to self-destruct in a powefull explosion, and the Tokyo Sky Egg begins to fall down. Fortunately for everyone, All Might arrives on time to save everyone, landing the Tokyo Sky Egg dome safely. Then he notices Captain Celebrity and Koichi are still falling. He immediately rescues both. All Might congratulates Captain Celebrity for what he has done and signs Koichi's hoodie. A week later after the Tokyo Sky Egg Bombing, Christopher Skylineis in the hospital, recovering from his injuries suffered. Several members of Marukane's band are there taking care of him, including Koichi, Kazuho and Makoto, among others. Although it was All Might who saved everyone that day, many people, including the Pro-Heroes, acknowledge that if it had not been for the heroic acts of Captain Celebrity, the tragedy probably could not have been avoided. For his part, Christopher apologizes to Koichi because he has not received the praise he deserves for helping him, but Koichi tells him that it doesn't matter. Suddenly, his wife Pamela rushing into the room and starts beating Christopher despite his injuries, to everyone's dismay. He calls her an idiot for how he behaved last week at the Tokyo Sky Egg but deep down she is happy that he is alive, and thanks Koichi for saving him. Two weeks later, at the international airport, the Marukane members meet to say goodbye to Captain Celebrity and his family, who are preparing to return to the United States. The press is also there to interview him. He says he has had a great experience in Japan and is grateful for everything, but especially to two people: The first is his manager Makoto and the second one is someone he can't talk about, but Makoto says that person is like the personal hero of Captain Celebrity. Christopher thanks Makoto for everything, and assures her that he will try his best, and when he needs help, he will look to those around him for strength. Makoto reveals, to his surprise, that she also goes to the United States, because she is going to study abroad at a college in New York, in addition to continuing to be her manager. After this, he says goodbye to everyone before boarding the plane. References Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage